Teruo x Marisol
Characters Teruo © Windwarrior234 Marisol © Zilver_Hawk Support Support Level C Teruo: *attempting to practice, but his soreness is preventing it* *sighs in frustration* This is annoying.... Marisol: ...Maybe you should rest. You don't want to strain yourself. Teruo: I know....I didn't think that being dead for two minutes could be such a strain.... Marisol: Usually most people don't make it past dead. And Viktor certainly did do a number on you...I'm so sorry. Teruo: What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault he decided to try and kidnap you! The guy was a psycho.... Marisol: Perhaps...if I had been a bit more careful, if I hadn't given in so easily, the outcome would have been different... Teruo: You did what you did to help your people. Viktor was an insane, obsessed druggie. You're not to blame at all. Besides, in my line of work, you learn to expect to die at any time. Marisol: All the same, I don't think you should have to die for the sake of a stranger... Insane or not, I should have thought the situation through better. Teruo: *smiles* Princess, I'm a mercenary; it's my job to put my life on the line for a stranger. It only helps that the person I'm helping is a noble lady like you. Marisol: *smiles a bit* You flatter me, but all the same I'd hate to be the cause of your death, Teruo: In a matter of speaking, it was Viktor who killed me....as odd as that sounds to say..... Marisol: In a sense yes...but the ultimate cause would have been...myself. *sighs* Teruo: You have a tendency to blame yourself for everything, I'm guessing..... Marisol: Well, I feel obligated to take responsibility, yes. Teruo: Well, this is something you don't have to hold yourself accountable for. You were the victim here; I was just doing my job. Marisol: If you say so...All the same, I feel uncomfortable that you people went through all of this. Perhaps there is a way I can make it up for you. Teruo: Princess, you've already been helping out around the ranch, watching over the injured and helping me recover from my experiences. i think you're doing enough already. Marisol: I wish I could do more... I'll have to take the matter up with the elders when I return. Teruo: Princess...you don't intend on joining Nocturne, do you? Marisol: I'm...not sure. I know the elders would disapprove and frankly, I can't leave my people... Teruo: You know our line of work is dangerous.... Marisol: So is mine. Teruo; There's a way far greater chance of you actually dying with us then with your people. Marisol: Teruo, there are many things I fear. Death is not among them. Teruo: *sighs* If you're truly that adamant about it....then I'll speak with Roark and William on your behalf. Marisol: *smiles* Thank you very much, Sir Teruo. I'd really appreciate it. Teruo: *blushes bashfully at the title* Y-You don't have to call me Sir....I'm not a knight. A-Anyway, I'll go speak with them....pardon me *leaves to speak with Roark and William* Marisol: I know they'll disapprove...but I'm tired of sitting around... End Support C Support Level B Teruo: *walking around, thinking* I knew they'd disapprove, but I managed to get them to at least consider it..... Marisol: *kneeling under a tree* What is this...strange feeling? Teruo: *notices her under the tree* Marisol? Are you well? Marisol: I...feel rather sick. It's probably nothing to worry about though, just some after effects of shock I suppose... Teruo: *concerned* I should get Miss Anna....it may be a side effect of the poisoning.... Marisol: No no...don't bother the poor girl. I think I just need to get my mind off of it for a bit. Teruo: But if you're sick, I'm sure that she'd rather you bring it up with her... Marisol: No. I'll be fine. I probably just need some more rest. It's nice outside. That helps... Teruo: Well, if you insist.... Marisol: *smiles a bit* You worry too much. I'm stronger than I look. Teruo: *chuckles* Strange; normally I'm the one saying that! Marisol: Really now? And why is that? You seem plenty strong to me. Teruo: If you think I'm strong, then some of my other friends would amaze you. Takeru is much braver than I am, and Hikari is more benevolent that I could ever hope to be....I really look up to them. Marisol: You shouldn't compare yourself to others. To me, you're plenty strong. Your morals stand firm, and you're braver than any other man I've ever met. Teruo: *blushes at that* Y-You really think so? Marisol: *smiles* Yes. I think so. I'm sure you're much better than what you give yourself credit for. Teruo: W-Well...I suppose I am, since I can use a Mystic Arte and most people can't even use a basic one.... Marisol: See? You can't always bring yourself down. It's not healthy. Teruo: I-I guess....I blame my lack of self-confidence.... Marisol: Why would you lack self-confidence? Teruo: It's....just how I've always been. People telling me I'm not good enough, never will be good enough. After a while, you begin to believe it. Marisol: Now...I don't believe that. If I believed everything people told me, I wouldn't get anywhere in life. That's just myself though. You, I'm sure you could rise to the occasion no matter what the situation. You have the heart to do so. I know that much. Teruo: Yes, I suppose that's true....but in a way, the people are right. I'm just a common swordsman; a Branded, nonetheless. No one's ever going to hold me in the esteem they would Takeru, or Hikari....or you, for that matter. Marisol: That is not true, Teruo. Takeru and Hikari didn't save me from Viktor. They didn't keep Alejandra safe. That was you. *bows her head* And I'm eternally grateful. Teruo: *blushes again* Er....you're welcome, Princess... Marisol: Are you alright? You sound flustered... I didn't say something wrong, did I? Teruo: *blushing even more* N-No, it's me! Don't worry....i-it's nothing!*thinking to himself* I didn't know you could sound flustered! Marisol: If you say so, but you don't sound too convincing. Teruo: *still blushing a bit* It's just me being bashfully modest.... Marisol: *laughs a bit* I think you need to loosen up a bit. Everyone deserves to brag about themselves every once in a while. Teruo: Maybe you have a point....I mean, I did save a princess and I took out a psychopath all on my own.... Marisol: *smiles* That's more like it. Now, perhaps you could help me with something else. Teruo: Hm? What would that be? Marisol: I'm starting to feel dreadfully chilly....Could you point me back towards the house? Teruo: *smiles* Sure. *takes her hand* I'll take you there. Marisol: *pulls herself up* Thank you very much, Teruo. It must be getting late too...at least I believe it is. Teruo: Yeah, it is...the sun's nearly set in the sky. Marisol: ...Tell me...what does it look like...the sunset. Teruo: *blinks, but then smiles* Well, the sun's really just a big, yellow semi-circle in the sky right now. Half of it is behind shadowed hills, and the sky itself is a dark orange color. There's really not a cloud in the sky, either....it's really a beautiful thing. Marisol: ...I imagine so. Teruo: I'd show it to you if I could....I'm sorry. Marisol: *smiles a bit* It's alright. Sometimes one's imagination makes it seem all that much more beautiful. Teruo: I suppose...now, let's get you inside before you freeze to death. Marisol: Oh yes. You're one to talk though. Your hands are chilly too if I do say so myself. Teruo: *laughs* Then let's go before WE freeze to death! Marisol: *laughs* Of course. End Support B Support Level A Teruo: *reading a book* Marisol: T-Teruo? Teruo: Marisol? Yes, I'm here. *concerned* Is something wrong? Marisol: I-I can't Alejandra...Is she here? Teruo: Alejandra? I thought I saw her with the twins....why? Marisol: I had a vision and...and...I'd feel a lot better if they were here... Teruo: *worried* What...kind of vision? Marisol: Not...not a good one. Please. You said they were around here? Teruo: Yes, that's right. I'll call them over now....J.S.! Jean Claude! Alejandra! Marisol: I'm...sorry for being so paranoid, but my visions have a history of coming true rather quickly... Teruo: It would help if I knew what that vision was; I may be able to prevent it. Marisol: ...There was something in the woods. It was very...large and black. I couldn't see much of it. It had yellow eyes I believe. Teruo: Large, black with yellow eyes....*realization crosses his face* Uh oh..... Marisol: *concerned* What...what is it? Teruo: That sounds like a bear....*a scream cuts him off* Marisol: Alejandra! It was that way! I'm coming! *runs off* Teruo: Marisol, wait! *follows after her* Marisol: *blindly rushing through the trees, trying her best to follow the scream* Alejandra! I know she's here... Teruo: Ah, jeez. *grabs her and suddenly puts her onto his back* Hold on! *suddenly breaks into a super-sprint* Marisol: *holds on for her dear life* Are we close?! Teruo: *nods, then stops suddenly when they come across the scene* There! *lets Marisol get off, then draws his sword and keeps the bear from attacking* Bear: *growls in anger* Marisol: *readies a spell* ...Tell me where! Teruo: *moves so that the bear is in front of her* Directly in front! Marisol: Arabesque of the Sky...Goddess of all Life, send my thine light! Luz de Cielo! *fires off a powerful beam of light from her hands* Teruo: *watches as the attack destroys the bear* It's done.... Marisol: *breathing heavily* Is...it gone then? Teruo: Yes, it's gone...are you okay, princess? Marisol: I-I think so...That's the...first time I've ever used that... Teruo: *helps her to stand* As soon as we get back, you're resting. No complaints. Marisol: There's no need to baby me Teruo... Teruo: You just used a powerful arte for the first time and you're barely able to stand on your own. Even the strongest of warriors know when to rest themselves. Marisol: *smiles a bit* I'll be fine... Just some weak knees. I was born with those. But maybe Miss Anna's right...I should eat more. Teruo: *chuckles a bit* I'm not sure if she's exaggerating or not, but she does have a point. I think I should follow that advice, too, or I'll be scrawny for the rest of my life. Marisol: I think you look perfectly fine the way you are. Teruo: *laughs a little harder* I'm sure you say that to all the guys. Marisol: Well...not exactly. I'm not usually left alone with young men. Teruo: *cocks his head* Really? You seem to get along with everyone so easily, I just assumed you were used to it.... Marisol: Most of the time....I am forbidden from being alone with men. The only one's I've really spoken to are on the council...or Alejandra's brother. I've spoken with him a few times. But after what happened with Viktor...I suppose they might have to make an exception... Teruo: Why are they so over-protective of you? You're perfectly capable of handling yourself. Marisol: I suppose because first off, it is Law. They wish to make sure I have no attraction to a young man whatsoever... If I am to remain the goddess's vassal, I am to remain "pure" or so they say. I suppose they enforce it so strongly because I am younger than the princesses of the past and blind as well... Teruo: *blushes a bit* Well....if something is born of love, then isn't that pure? Marisol: I-I suppose in mind and spirit...in emotion as well...but not all love is...well is...I'm no expert on the topic. Teruo: Neither am I, but I think it's a matter of faith. Marisol: I-I suppose so...but all the same, the elders always told me that earthly attractions were displeasing to the gods... Teruo: *frowns a bit* But...without that earthly attraction, then the spiritual love between two people would be even harder to build than it is now. The Gods created us in their image, didn't they? I'm sure that they understand the complexities of love better than we do, but.... Marisol: It is all...rather confusing. I do not understand it, but I do not question it. All the same, some laws are difficult to follow if you find yourself wishing to break them... Teruo: *blinks* So...there is a man you've found yourself attracted to? Marisol: I suppose so...It's a feeling I'm not familiar with...He's rather considerate, handsome I can only imagine. He has great valor, strength...and he is loyal as well. Teruo: *smiles* He sounds like a nice guy...you should tell him how you feel. If you don't...well, you'll probably regret it later. Marisol: You say so? ...I believe he deserves a lot more than he gives himself credit for in the first place. Teruo: *blinks in surprise* Is that so? That does sound familiar.... Marisol: *flushes bright pink* I suppose that's...because we've had this conversation before. Teruo: *blushes bright red in reply* Y-Yes....I remember.... Marisol: *after sitting in silence for a long time* I-I suppose...we should return now...The others may be worried... Teruo: Y-Yes...maybe....but before we go back, do you mind if I ask you something? Marisol: You may ask... Teruo: When you get visions in your mind...can you actually see the details of the image? I mean, do they look...like you're seeing them with your eyes? Marisol: ...Only for a brief second...they run by so quickly, it's difficult to catch detail. I've caught glimpses of faces before, but mostly, they are color with distinct shapes. Teruo: *frowns* That's too bad.... Marisol: I...actually caught sight of your face once before, while you were battling Viktor... You had a bit or dirt right about...here. *reaches up and pretends to wipe a smudge off of his cheek* Teruo: *blushes at the contact* I think I remember getting dirt there.... Marisol: ...And you were...quite bloody. Teruo: *frowns at that* I'm sorry your only image of me is something like that.... Marisol: It is alright...It's still an image and much better than that of Viktor's. Perhaps...I will be blessed with another one someday. Teruo: *gulps for a moment, blushing* W-Well...I think I may an image that would be a nice replacement.... Marisol: *tilts her head to the side* Hm? Teruo: *nervously, but then steels himself before he lightly kisses her on the lips under the pale moonlight* Marisol: *blushes brightly* W-Was that...a kiss? Teruo: *blushing as well* Y-Yes.... Marisol: *puts a hand on his cheek* I didn't tell you to stop... Teruo: *blushing, but smiles* Yes, milady....*begins to kiss her again* End Support A Teruo, Swordsman of Sacrifice and Marisol, la Princesa Blanca Eventually, Marisol had to return to her tribe and with her, came Teruo much to the surprise and distaste of several of the village elders. But Marisol stood firm and soon, she became the first princess of her tribe to break tradition and marry. With Teruo's help, she became an honorary member of Nocturne, helping to bring her tribe up to par with modern times, with her ever faithful husband's hand in hers.